Heart
by terra hotaru
Summary: Horror and Pain. Blend and mix them together. AkuRoku. Violence. Gore


**Heart**

He had a building urge, one that no one would be able to stop. He felt rather weird. There was this sort of strange emotions that was overwhelming his whole being then, one that he couldn't control. Something very bizarre was going on… And he knew that it wasn't a dream.

He knew that he wouldn't as calm as to spend his whole day thinking about what was happening and what he should do to figure out what he should do with his sudden build of unease in his heart. He felt disturbed, as if someone was watching him from a far. As if he was his prey, ready to be devoured and about to be held hostage at any time.

He knew that his breath continued to hitch as time passed. He knew that something was going to happen if he didn't handle the reason of the fear building inside him soon. Something unpredictable and something… that would no doubt endanger his own existence. And so, he set out, with his keyblade at his side, eyes darting around to find his stalker. Was he really being watched or was he simply being delusional?

While he was walking, he noticed faint sounds of footsteps, following from behind him. He turned his back, only to find nothing. Only to find out that there were countless of heartless forming up around him. With ease, he eliminated the threats in mere seconds.

"You can show yourself." Roxas said calmly, being suspicious, and highly on guard.

Then, there was a sudden force. The person had decided to assault him. He blocked the attack with his Oblivion and Oathkeeper. Then, it began pouring.

There was silence as the two clashed. While in the battle, Roxas registered in the stalker's figure. So he was right, he was being followed. He gasped when he found out that the person was no other than Axel.

Axel decided to pull back a while after, panting and watching the blond's movement closely, not about to let a single motion went through his emerald eyes.

"What do you think you're doing?" Roxas asked.

"I've been given the order to follow you."

"The Superior?"

"Yeah." Axel answered, dismissing his chakrams. "They knew you were planning something about leaving this Organization."

Roxas narrowed his eyes. "How did they assume that?"

There was suddenly a maniacal grin in the redhead's face. "Because, I know. You're leaving…to find your somebody, isn't that so, Roxas?"

Roxas glared. "What are you saying?"

"I know what would happen. In a couple of day, you would walk in this very same path, saying that you want to know why the keyblade choose you. I would try to stop you, but you still decide to leave. And all sort of messed up things happen."

"I think you're messed up, Ax." Roxas said, turning away.

"Oh, don't you say that, Rox."

Before the blond could register in what was happening, he found out that the redhead already held him in place. His wrist was being grabbed so tightly that he could feel it began to bruise. He hissed. "Let go of me, what do you think you're doing?"

"I'm trying to prevent all that from happening, Rox." Axel grinned, his green eyes shining creepily in the dark. He breathed into the blond's ear.

"Let go!" Roxas demanded about to summon his keyblade, but yelped as soon as he felt his back burning.

"I won't let you do such predictable move."

"Shit." The blond cursed.

"There's no way I'm going to let you go and let everything happen again. Stay with me, Rox." Axel spoke, his voice deep, filled with malice.

"I'm not going anywhere!"

"That's what you said last time too, but you left."

"You're out of your mind." Roxas hissed again, trying to struggle his way out of Axel's grip.

"We'll see about that."

Axel smirked. Then, he summoned pillars of fire that surrounded them amidst the heavy rain. Roxas could feel the temperature rose instantly and he shivered—either it was because of fear or because of the sheer insanity of the images that his brain had formed. He was going to be killed.

Summoning fire to the tip of his fingers, Axel dug deep into Roxas' flesh. The blond tossed and twisted around, holding back his scream, feeling the pain flowing into him. He could feel Axel's gloved hand digging into him, searching around his body. Blood began to stream out and Axel kept searching, burning deeper and deeper into the blond's lithe body.

Axel laughed an insane laugh. He knew that Roxas' breathe had stopped. He knew, but he still kept digging with his hand.

He burnt through the blond's bone, his intestines, his insides—he could feel the slimy liquid staining his hand, he could feel every single part of Roxas—every single system that kept Roxas functioning. As he continued in his exploration—he slowly diminished the rising temperature of his hand. He found it.

Smirking a victorious glance, he mercilessly pulled out what he had found. Crimson liquid dripping endlessly down his hand, blending together with the purity of the rain. Roxas' body fell to the ground, motionless, limp, not moving.

"See, nobodies do have hearts."

And Axel began to laugh even more—laughter that was filled with madness, insanity, happiness, but at the same time grieve and agony.

Hearts…

He stared at the red colored flesh—the so-called organ that formed humans' emotions, held tight in his hands, still beating, but slowly dying away.

--

I'm having a shitty day. I wanna fume. =.= :/ Written under half an hour. :/


End file.
